1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object marking method, particularly related to banknote cassettes or other valuable object storage spaces. The invention also relates to a device for carrying-out the method and to the use of such a device.
2. Background of the Invention
In connection with so-called dispensing machines, such as cash dispensers, automatic telling machines, and the like, there is a need for equipment that will stain banknotes if an attempt is made to steal the contents of the machine. These attempts may be made, e.g., by blowing open the cash dispenser, breaking open the dispenser or by cutting open the dispenser with the aid of a gas cutting appliance.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method and a device which, when necessary, will mark objects stored in banknote cassettes or other types of valuable object storages in a particularly effective manner. This object is achieved with the method and the device that have the characteristic features set forth hereinbelow.
The following advantages are among those afforded by the present invention.
The inventive method and inventive device cause the liquid container to be punctured or otherwise opened, so that the liquid content of the container will come into contact with the object/objects and therewith mark the object/objects and/or render said object/objects unusable in a particularly effective manner.
For instance, a slot is made along the full length of the container that contains the destructive agent, so that said agent is able to run out gravitationally over the bundle of banknotes for instance.
The inventive device can be given any desired size and is adapted to desired requirement specifications.
The inventive device can be readily adapted to suit existing pay machines, automatic telling machines, banknote dispensing machines, and like machines. The inventive method and inventive device can also be used in other equipments when, for instance, drop-staining or spray-staining is desirable.
The inventive device has both technical and economical advantages.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicant does not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicant hereby asserts that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.